Güç Yüzükleri
Güç Yüzükleri, Eregion elflerinin Sauron'dan edinilen bilgilerle ve birçoğunu da Sauron'la birlikte yarattığı yüzüklerdir. Toplam 19 büyük yüzük (ve daha pek çok küçük yüzük), dövülmüştür. Sauron Hüküm Dağı'nın ateşinde gizlice Tek Yüzük veya İktidar Yüzüğü olarak adlandırılan yirminci büyük yüzüğü dövmüştür. Yirmi Yüzük * Elflerin Üç Yüzüğü tek başına Celebrimbor tarafından dövüldü ve Sauron tarafından hiçbir zaman dokunulmadı. En son yapıldılar ancak dövme işleri "Annatar" tarafından öğretilen bazı sanatlarla ilgiliydi. Böylece onlar da Tek Yüzüğe bir dereceye kadar bağlıydılar. Bunlar ateş yüzüğü Narya, su yüzüğü Nenya ve hava yüzüğü Vilya olarak adlandırıldılar ve Sauron'dan saklandılar. * Sauron cüce krallarına altı tane yüzük verdi ve cüce rivayetlerine göre elfler daha önce Durin III'e bir tane daha verdiler. Cüceler Yedi Yüzüklerini hazine birikimlerini oluşturmak için kullandılar, ancak Sauron cüce yüzük taşıyıcılarını boyun eğmeye zorlayamadı. Cücelerin doğal sertliklerinin ve onlara sahip çıkan daha güçlü cüce lordlarının olduğu gerçeği, onları Sauron'un kontrolüne karşı dirençli hale getirmekle birlikte hazineleri biriktirmelerine izin verdiğine inanılmaktadır. Thráin II ele geçirildiğinde son yüzük cücelerin sahipliğinden çıkmıştır. * Kalan Dokuz Yüzük, yeteneklerinin arttığını gören kötü kalpli insanlar arasında paylaştırıldı ve bunlar insanlar arasında büyücüler ve krallar oldu. Uzun ömürlülük kazandılar ama sonrasında Sauron'un iradelerine hükmettiği Nazgûl, Yüzük Tayfları olarak solup gittiler. * Hüküm Dağı'nın kalbinde Sauron tarafından gizlice dövülen Tek Yüzük, cüceler ve insanların sahip olduğu on altı yüzüğe hükmediyordu. Diğer yüzükler üzerindeki etki alanı sınırlıydı, ve kendi gücünün büyük bir kısmını yüzüğü yaratırken kullandı.( Daha sonra Frodo Baggins'in ellerine düşmesine neden olan bir gereklilik.) Büyük Yüzükleri ve sahipliğini özetleyen aşağıdaki dizeler, Orta Dünya'nın irfanının önemli bir parçasıdır. Türkçe=''Üç Yüzük göğün altında yaşayan Elf Kralları'na, Yedisi taştan saraylarında Cüce Hükümdarlar'a, Dokuz Yüzük Ölümlü İnsanlar'a, ölecekler ne yazık, Bir Yüzük gölgeler içindeki Mordor Diyarı'nda Kara tahtında oturan Karanlıklar Efendisi'ne, Hepsine hükmedecek Bir Yüzük, hepsini o bulacak Hepsini bir araya getirip karanlıkta birbirine bağlayacak Gölgeler içindeki Mordor Diyarı'nda '' |-|İngilizce=''Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'' |-|Sindarin=''Corf neledh 'nin Ellerain nui venel, Odo'ni Nauhírath vi rynd gonui în, Neder'ni Fîr Fírib beraid fíred, Êr am Morchír bo morn-orchamm dîn Vi Dor e-Mordor ias i-Ndúath caedar. Er-chorf a thorthad hain bain, Er-chorf a chired hain, Er-chorf a thoged hain bain a din fuin an nuded hain Vi Dor e-Mordor ias i-Ndúath caedar.'' |-|Quenya=''Neldë Cormar Eldaron Aranen nu i vilya, Otso Heruin Naucoron ondeva mardentassen, Nertë Firimë Nérin yar i Nuron martyar, Minë i Morë Herun mormahalmaryassë Mornórëo Nóressë yassë i Fuini caitar. Minë Corma turië të ilyë, Minë Corma hirië të, Minë Corma hostië të ilyë ar mordossë nutië të Mornórëo Nóressë yassë i Fuini caitar.'' |-|Kara Lisan= Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu, Ombi kuzd-durbagu gundum-ishi, Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu, Ash burz-durbagu burzum-ishi, Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu. Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu. |-|Khuzdul=''Gem ruthukhmuzûm khuthûzhmulhûkh undu mingal, Hadud khazâdzubûdul ni aban-dumizd, Tegur amradulûnh kigh maradî, Ze dushelzabadul ayazabadogimhu. Ni Nargûnzdin, uznîn binaganagî. Ze ruthukhmizim nazurîzdel, Ze ruthukhmizim umkhûhîzd, Ze ruthukhmizim tashfabîzdel ra ni narag balhîzd Ni Nargûnzdin, uznîn binaganagî.'' Tarih Yüzüklerin Yaratılışı İÇ 1200'lerde, Sauron elfleri yozlaştırmaya başladı.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, Ek B, "İkinci Çağ" Gil-galad ve Elrond'a yaklaşmayı başaramadı ancak Eregion'lu elf demirci ustalarına yaklaşma konusunda daha şanslıydı. Eregion'lu Gwaith-i-Mírdain çoğunlukla Noldor'du ve Orta Dünya'da Valinor'a geri dönen elflerle aynı zevkleri yaşamak istedi. Bu yüzden Sauron kendini Valar'ınSilmarillion, "Güç Yüzükleri ve Üçüncü Çağ'a Dair" elçisi olan "Annatar" olarak sundu ve elfleri, Orta Dünya'yı dönüştürecek bilgiyi sunarak teşvik etti. "Annatar", demirci elflere hitap edecek taktığında belli güçleri veren yüzüklerin nasıl oluşturulacağını öğretti. Elfler ilk başta daha küçük yüzükler yarattı, bunlar sadece tam olarak gelişmeden önce zanaatta denemelerdi. Yaklaşık İÇ 1500'de Büyük 16 yaratıldı. Annatar Eregion'dan ayrıldığında, Celebrimbor, ondan edindiği bilgiyi kullanarak ancak katılımı olmadan Üç Yüzük'ü dövmeye devam etti ve İÇ 1590 civarında yüzükleri tamamladı. Sauron daha sonra İÇ 1600'lerde, tek başına Hüküm Dağı'nın kalbinde Tek Yüzük'ü yarattı. Amacı diğer tüm yüzüklere hükmetmektı ve Sauron kendi gücünün büyük bir bölümünü ona koydu. Elfler, Tek'in yaratılması üzerine Sauron'un büyüyü söylediğini duydular ve ihanete uğradıklarını anladılar.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, Yüzük Kardeşliği, "Elrond'un Divanı" Sauron'un Gelişi Sauron Tek Yüzüğü taktığında Üçlünün taşıyıcıları onun farkındaydı ve onları korku ve öfkeyle çıkardılar. Sauron'a meydan okudular ve yüzükleri kullanmayı reddettiler. Bunu gören Sauron, yüzükleri onlardan alarak diğer insanlara dağıtmak istedi ve sonunda elflere karşı savaştı. Elflar cesurca savaşsa da, Eregion imha edildi. Ancak Celebrimbor, yarattığı üç yüzüğü kurtarmayı başardı ve onları gizlice Orta Dünya'daki en büyük üç Eldar'a Gil-Galad, Círdan ve Galadriel'e verdi. Eregion'un Yağmalanması sırasında, Sauron Dokuz Yüzüğü ve onlardan daha küçük yüzükleri aldı; ama gerisini bulamadı. Daha sonra Celebrimbor işkenceye maruz bırakıldı ve yedisini ifşa etti.Bitmemiş Öyküler, "Galadriel ve Celeborn'un Tarihi" Sauron daha sonra onları etkisi altına almak umuduyla doğalarının ötesinde gizli bir güce hayır demeyecek olan Lordlara dağıttı; İsteğine en hazır olan insanlar, güçlü büyücüler ve Krallar oldu; ve cüceler büyüdü ve hazinelerini arttırdı. Sauron ise yapması gerektiği gibi, kolayca saptı ve yüzükleri lanetledi, onları giyenlere ihanet etti. Dokuz'u elinde tutan insan lordları onlar tarafından tüketildi ve Hayalet Dünyasına girdi, Sauron'un iradesi olmayan Yüzük Tayfları oldular. Yedi'yi elinde tutan cüceler büyük oranda (ancak tamamen değil) etkilenmedi, ancak üzerlerine getirilen gazap ve açgözlülük Sauron'a yarar sağlayan kötülükler getirdi. Üçü her zaman Elfler tarafından ve geldiğinde Gandalf tarafından tutuldu. Yüzüklerin Sonu Üçüncü Çağ boyunca, Yedilerin dördü cücelerin ejderhalarla olan çatışmaları sırasında tahrip edildi ve Sauron dönüşünden sonra birini Thráin II'den olmak üzere kalan üçünü tekrar ele geçirdi. Dokuzunu Yüzük Tayfları'ndan geri aldı, ve Yüzük Savaşı zamanı boyunca halen onun etkisi altındaydılar. Küçük yüzüklerin kaderiyle ilgili hiçbir şey bilinmemektedir, zanaat için denemeler olarak yapılmışlardır, ancak Gandalf'a göre, onları bulan ölümlüler için hala tehlikeliydiler.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, Yüzük Kardeşliği, "Geçmişin Gölgesi" Tek kayboldu ve Hüküm Çatlağı'nda yok olmasından önce bulundu. İmhasıyla, mevcut yüzükler Sauron'un kontrolünden kurtuldu ve güçlerini tamamen kaybetmiş olabilirler. Muhtemelen Barad-dûr kalıntılarına gömüldüler ya da belki basitçe soldular. Üçü (üç güçsüz) taşıyıcıları ile Aman'a götürüldü. Güç ve Özellikleri Güç Yüzüklerinin hepsinin ortak özellikleri vardı. Eregion elfleri, topraklarını korumak için yüzükleri yarattı ve Valinor kadar güzel olmalarını sağlamaya çalıştı. Böylece, yüzüklerin birincil gücü çürüme ve değişimi önlemek ve yavaşlatmaktı. Yüzükler aynı zamanda taşıyıcısının kendi doğal güçlerini de arttırmış ve görünüşte 'sihir' yetenekleri vermişlerdir.J.R.R. Tolkien'in Mektupları, Mektup 131, (tarihsiz, 1951 sonunda yazılmış) Ek olarak, Tek Yüzük, Yedi ve Dokuz ile birlikte, farklı derecelerde Görünmeyene dokunma yeteneğine sahipti. Tek, kişiyi tamamen Ruh Dünyasına kaydırıp, maddi bedeni ölümlülere karşı görünmez hale getirebilirdi. Dokuz ve Yedi, Sauron'un kontrolünde o kadar kuvvetliydiler ki, giyene, özellikle de insanlara, Sauron'un egemenliği altında solmalarına ve bir hayalete dönmelerine neden olabileceklerdi. Ancak cüceler bu etkilerin çoğuna karşı daha dirençliydi. Çoğunlukla, kendi aralarında kavgalar için fırsat sağlayan, altın için artan bir arzuya maruz kaldılar. Define hazinelerini arttırmak için yüzüklerini kullandılar; cücelerin bu hazine birikintileri, en güçlü ejderha ve rakipleri çekti. Üç, kullanıcılarını görünmez hale getirmedi (taşıyıcı yüzüğün kendisini görünmez hale getirebilirdi.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, Yüzük Kardeşliği, "Galadriel'in Aynası"). Üç Yüzüğü takanlar kontrol ettikleri her şeyi iyileştirme ve koruma gücünü farklı şekillerde kazandı. Galadriel ve Elrond'un yüzükleri, Sauron'u savuşturmalarına ve Lothlorien ve Rivendell'i korumalarını sağladı. Narya ayrıca başkalarında umut ve cesaret verme gücüne sahipti.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, Ek B, "Üçüncü Çağ", Cirdan'ın Gandalf'a Sözleri Tek Yüzük Ana Makale: Tek Yüzük Tek'in Üç'ü kontrol etme kabiliyetine sahip olması için, Sauron'un gücünün önemli bir miktarına izin vermesi ve sahtekarlığı sırasında içine akması gerekliydi. Ana Yüzük olan Tek'e hükmedecek olan kişi, diğer yüzükleri de, onlardan yapılan işleri de kontrol eder ve başka bir yüzük takan birinin düşüncelerini algılayabilir ve kontrol edebilirdi. Ama Sauron bunu asla başaramadı, çünkü parmağına takar takmaz elfler onun farkındaydı. Takan kişi, bilmediği dillerde konuşmayı anlayabiliyordu ya da en azından Kara Lisan'ı anlayabiliyordu.Yüzüklerin Efendisi, İki Kule, "Usta Samwise'ın Seçimleri" Herhangi bir taşıyıcı gücünü kullanabildi, ancak zaman, kararlılık, beceri ve bilgisini alacaktı. Bununla birlikte, Yüzük kalbi ve zihni bozuyordu ve kullanıcıyı takıntılı hale getiriyordu. Referanslar Category:Yüzükler ve Mücevherler